Ten Days
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: I love you is only eight letters long, but the definition it holds; is something of great responsiblity. Something she wished she never had to deal with. A oneshot, for Chelsea & Shea.


**Ten Days**

One Shot

Shea and me… are hard to describe. I wouldn't say we were in love. Because we weren't. And neither could I say we were best friends, because we aren't. All I can say is that the ten days I had were the best days of my life.

Maybe even more.

Meeting Shea was unexpected, you can imagine, if a jungle man like him just leapt out from the skies. Even now, I don't know how we got so close. How he did what he did, because he certainly changed me forever. He made me realise something perhaps I should have already known. The day I met him was an unusual turn of events, he leapt out from a nearby tree, scared the life out of me. He stuck a spear to my face. Scariest moment of my life. I told him who I was, why I was there. But, I never expected him to want to be friends, after all. Who wanted to be friends with me anyway? Definitely not anymore, I don't know who I am anymore.

The first day, was something to remember. He popped by my farm with an unusually cheerful grin on his face. He had only come by to cross my farm, but it touched me when he asked if he could beforehand. I nodded, I gave him approval, turning away and carried on like it was a normal day. After all, I didn't expect the unusual turn of events.

The second day has never left my head; it was the day when we found out about each other. Grew closer. He stayed all the way to noon, we chatted non-stop, even talking during breakfast, lunch and dinner. I had never talked so long before; it was more then just a new discovery for me.

The third day was the funniest day; he came by, grabbing my hand in his own strong ones. He dragged me to the fresh and peaceful sea; he showed me how to fish, to fish with a spear. I caught all of about one… whilst he laughed, comparing my collection to his. He walked me home safe, he treated me like a princess, he was such a gentleman that day… he showed me his better side.

The fourth day was better then before, he swung to my farm, grinning like crazy. I set him to help me work on my farm. I told him to feed the chickens; he did as he was told. But he didn't even it out, and the chickens fiercely pecked at his bare feet, as he howled in pain. Then I set him to work on the cows, telling him to milk them; they kicked him in the stomach. He had to come into my home. I worried and I panicked but he came through. He told me "Shea can live through everything." And I truly believed him.

The fifth day, he decided I should meet his father. His father Wada. I agreed nervously, because it was such an honour. His father embarrassed him, telling me of all the times he spoke of me. He asked when we would marry, which is when I decided to go. I apologised and said I had to leave… what a stupid thing to do. But really, marry Shea?

The sixth day he came by, he took me to the mountain peak. We trekked all the way up the mountain, and I tripped so much, that I have bruises and cuts to prove it. He took me in his arms, carrying me up the mountain, I struggled to get free, but his grip was too strong for me. He then told me he had something to say, and I had urged him on, encouraging him. He told me not to tell Wada, but he liked me more, more than his own father.

The seventh day he came by, with a nervous smile on his face. He bit his lip constantly, peaking at me and looking away. It was finally time for him to go, so he hugged me like he normally did. But words came out I couldn't have expected, words that I wish had never been said. He whispered to me, "I love you," before swinging into the distance.

The eighth day came too quickly, and once again he came by, but this time he held something. Something too overwhelming. Tucked inside his fists was a shining blue feather, it glistened in the sun, and there was a hopeful tint in his eyes. He handed me the feather, with his nervous smile on his face. My mind was running in circles and I gave it back and ran.

The ninth day he came back, with a frown stuck on his face, he asked why I didn't want his feather. Something I knew would come. Before I had even said a word, a tear crept out from my face… it rolled down my cheek as I abruptly brushed it away. I told him I didn't love him; I only wanted to be his friend. I couldn't bear the hurt in his eyes, that glisten of hope had died.

The tenth day he didn't come back. He left me in the rain. I waited there for hours on end, waiting for him to come. But things don't always turn out right, which happened with my story. He never came back to the farm; he never came back to me.

Today I'm standing outside his house, standing in the rain. Because I've come to apologise, for something that never was.

* * *

**Idea Spark: **I got this idea a few hours before I wrote it. I came to me as I was rewriting my first chapter to Shipwrecked. I absulutely love the pairing Chelsea & Shea, but Shea can be really unobservant sometimes. Which shows in this story as well. I hope you can get some ideas too.

**Ideas: **I have a few ideas you can have, for example. For a Chelsea & Shea one, maybe for a one shot you could explain Shea's past? Or maybe a short story about how Chelsea finds out about Shea's past? I have quite an imaginative mind for story ideas, I'm just not good at putting them on paper. Could someone possibly do a Chelsea & Mark one, because there isn't much of them. Maybe write about how Chelsea and Mark's relationship grows as Chelsea teachs Mark how to farm. But then she could give her heart to someone else, but finally Mark wins her back. I love romantic stories.

**Targets: **To be honest, I would have loved to go into more detail. I hate writing no detail about the characters, but it really didn't fit in in this story. I was going to write 10 chapters for each day but that would have taken too long. So here you go, a pathetically written story!

**Apologises & Thanks: **I'm sorry to have had such a sad ending Chelsea and Shea fans, it hurt to write it too.. but my Shipwrecked story must make up for it right? And I'd like to thank my pals reviewing Shipwrecked, because otherwise I wouldn't carried on with the story and never have thought of this idea.. if that makes sense!


End file.
